Various media systems allow different devices to share locally-hosted media files with other devices connected via a network. In some cases, two or more devices may each have copies of a given piece of media content, copies that may differ from one another in terms of media format, resolution, bitrate, or the like. However, existing systems may fail to identify multiple copies of the same piece of media content within the system and provide methods for automatically selecting which copy to use for playback in a given context.